Pups and the Mime Challenge
Pups and the Mime Challenge is a FanFiction story about the Paw Patrol helping Ryder win tickets to see a famous mime artist in town. Synopsis Ryder enters a radio contest to win tickets to see his favorite mime artist, Odie Ooh La La, but trouble ensues as one of his tickets goes missing. So, it's up to the pups to help Ryder by retrieving and find the missing ticket. Plot It was a beautiful day at Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups are relaxing inside the Lookout lobby, listening to the radio. Skye: Ryder, they should be announcing the winner of the contest in any second now. Rubble: Imagine! Tickets for all of us to see the famous mime artist, Odie Ooh La La! Rocky: I'm sure you will win those tickets, Ryder. Chase: You're going to win, I guarantee. Ryder: Thanks, pups. But I would rather wait for the announcement first. Radio Announcer: That was "Walkin' the Dog", a classic hit by Aerosmith. Now, check it out, listeners, we've got a special winner for the tickets to see Odie Ooh La La. And the winner is... All the pups held their breaths and gulped, crossing their paws. Radio Announcer: The Paw Patrol! Adventure's Bay famous heroes! Ryder: Yes! All the pups bark and howl. Chase: We won! Marshall: Yippee! Zuma: Awesome! Rubble: Wow! I can't believe it! Radio Announcer: But there's a catch. Paw Patrol, make sure you keep those tickets safely with you. We'll be calling you this time tomorrow to ask each of you pups three questions about yourselves. If you answer them correctly, you will win a lifetime supply of puppy treats! Zuma: Dude, that was the yummiest prize ever! Skye: We did it! Ryder: Congratulations to us. I know how much we love mime. Right, pups? Pups: Yeah! Ryder: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go find those tickets upstairs. Chase: Good luck, Ryder. Marshall: Yeah. We'll be waiting for you down here. Rubble: See you later. Skye: Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Marshall: What? Skye: We can practice our mime skills while waiting for Ryder. Pups: Yeah! Chase: So, who wants to go first? Rocky: I do! Pups: All right, Rocky. Rocky: Ok, guys. Can you guess what I am? (crawls down on all fours, as if he was a small critter) Skye: Umm, you are crawling. Marshall: And you're really small. Chase: You're creeping. Rubble: And crawling. Chase: Wait a minute! You're standing on your hind legs! Zuma: I could have done that, dude. Remember that trick that I did on Halloween! Rubble: Yeah. You were good at it. Hey, Rocky. You're munching on something. Skye: I think I see imaginary teeth from your mouth. Marshall: You were chomping on an acorn! (Rocky shakes his head) No? Then, you're munching on a toy bone! (Rocky shakes his head again) Rubble: I think you're munching on some cheese! (Rocky nods) Hey! I think I know what Rocky is. He is pretending to be a little mouse! (Rocky nods again) Skye: Good guess, Rubble! Chase: You're a natural, Rocky! You make a great imaginary little mouse! All the pups laugh. Rocky: Thanks, I still have a long way to go. Scene change Tammy: Ryder, honey, we better be going now. You've got all the tickets with you? Ryder: Sure, mom. They're right here. (checks his pocket) That's funny. One of the tickets are missing. Tammy: What do you mean, dear? Ryder: I've got all the pups' tickets, except mine! Tammy: Where was the last time you put your own ticket? Ryder: I don't know, mom. Maybe it got lost somewhere. Tammy: Can you retrace your steps? Ryder: Thanks for the advice, mom! No job is too big, no pup is too small! I'll find my ticket if it's the last thing I do! Tammy: That's my boy! Ryder: Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Hey, wait for me! (slips on an apple core) Whoa! Rocky: Where's Marshall? Rubble: He should be here any minute. Marshall: Look out! Whoa! (crashes into the elevator wall) Pups: Ooh! Marshall: Well, at least the wall's not imaginary! All the pups laugh. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming, pups. We have a special emergency today. Somehow, I lost one of my tickets to see Odie Ooh La La. Well, at least I still have all your tickets. Pups: Aww! Skye: That's too bad, Ryder. Zuma: We'll find your ticket, Ryder, dude. Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your spy drone to find my ticket. Chase: Yes! Super Spy Chase is on the case! We'll find that ticket in no time! Ryder: Marshall, I need you to come along with me with your firetruck to help me search for the missing ticket. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll! A few minutes later. Chase: Well, Ryder. We can only hope for the best. Ryder: Thanks, Chase. Now let's use your drone to start the search. Chase: Got it! (barking) Deploy drone! Find Ryder's ticket. Ryder: Marshall, use your ladder to climb that tree. My ticket might be there! Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! (barking) Ladder up! Hmm. Your tickets not here, Ryder. I have to go someplace taller. Ryder: Good luck, Marshall. Chase: Oh, Ryder's ticket. Where are you? Keep searching, drone! Aha! I see something up ahead. It looks a little small and it seems to be lying on the ground. Wait a minute! That's Ryder's ticket! Ryder, my drone found your ticket! Your ticket is near Mr. Porter's restaurant! Ryder: Thanks, Chase! We're on our way! I remember going to Mr. Porter's restaurant to buy some food. Marshall: Nah. It's not here. It's not here either. Ryder: Marshall, I finally found my ticket! It's near Mr. Porter's restaurant! Marshall: (howling) That's great, Ryder! I'm on my way! Scene change Ryder: Well, pups. You sure found my ticket. Chase: Remember, Ryder. Whenever there's a problem, you must always yelp for help! Ryder: I knew that, Chase. Now, let's go home. Scene change Ryder: Mom, I found my ticket! It was left near Mr. Porter's restaurant. Tammy: I'm glad you found your ticket, dear. If Mr. Porter was there, he'll definitely give your ticket back to you. All I know that he has been out of his restaurant for a long time. Ryder: If it weren't for these good bunch of pups, I thought my ticket is lost forever! Tammy: Great job, Marshall and Chase. Here. Have some pup treats. Chase and Marshall: Thanks, Tammy! Tammy: So, Ryder, honey, ready to go? Ryder: Absolutely! The Outro song begins to play. Marshall: Wow! Look at that! Ryder: Odie Ooh La La sure is awesome. Right, mom? Tammy: That's right, Ryder. Marshall: Hey, guys. Watch this! (pretends to be a robot) Whoa! Ryder: Nice try, Marshall. Are you ok? Marshall: I'm ok. I always am. Oops. I'm not supposed to speak. I was miming just now. Everyone laughs. The end